The Triangle of Hate
by furubawarrior
Summary: Yuki's jealous side shows as Kyo tries to come closer to Tohru. Yet Tohru seems to be reaching toward Yuki...who will win? read and review to find out!
1. Photography

A/N: DISCLAIMER!!! I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!  
ME: ohhhh YUKI!!! KYO!  
Both: WHAT?  
ME: (seductive voice) Come over here you little pests.  
Yuki: (flirty) gladly

Kyo: (angry as usual) fine.

* * *

Ch. 1

**Photography**

Yuki's POV

There she was. The girl. Tohru Honda, the most beautiful girl. Standing there with Kyo, my cousin. I couldn't help it, but a surge of jealousy overcame me. I carefully positioned my camera in my hands, those hands, which stood over red bracelets, that only seemed to show up on the underside. I carefully pressed the shutter button, and got the shot of the two of them perfectly lit by the morning sun. She started to stroll towards me, as if she was floating. I quickly shoved my sleeves over my wrists, nobody could see. Especially not her.

"Hello Yuki! I didn't know you liked photography!! Can I try??" she eagerly said.  
"Oh, yes. It has been something I recently got into. I decided this year we will have a yearbook, I was appointed as photographer. I discovered though that it is actually interesting. But sure you can try!" I replied with a smile plastered on my face.  
"Thank you Yuki." She said and walked over to my "secret base" or garden. I helped Kyo unroll the tarp for her since it was too heavy for her. Surprisingly Kyo hadn't said a word to me this morning.

She got down on her knees, and as she did, her hair brushed up against my shoulder. Once again, the feeling of anxiety and deep feelings for her overcame me. I trembled just a little bit, but the feeling passed. I squatted down next to her and helped her steady the camera in front of some leeks and a strawberry. She blushed and her hands became warmer than usual as I placed mine over hers. I looked up and Kyo had a look of disturbia in his widening eyes while I did this. Once we got the composition just right, she pressed the shutter button, and it was done.

"Thank you Yuki! I think I will try and save my extra money for a camera too! I really like this!" she said excitedly.  
"Don't bother saving your money, Tohru, I have plans for your Christmas present now." I said, and slowly walked away after letting our hands lose contact.

The crisp winter air and the shining sun made me wonder. How could winter be winter with a sun like this? Then I realized, how could I stay me, with my mask of no emotion, with Tohru around? I know, that I can't keep that mask. I don't want to, she has shown me the real world, and it is good. I will throw it away, cast it out of my life and be a somewhat normal teenager. But I know I will never be normal, I'm a Sohma. But I will try to throw it out. She is the only person who can help me do that.


	2. ending of ch 1 and start of ch2

Sorry Guys I accidentally left out this part of Ch.1!!! -Samantha SpEcTaCuLaR

A/N I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!

Yuki's POV continued

The crisp winter air and the shining sun made me wonder. How could winter be winter with a sun like this? Then I realized, how could I stay me, with my mask of no emotion, with Tohru around? I know, that I can't keep that mask. I don't want to, she has shown me the real world, and it is good. I will throw it away, cast it out of my life and be a somewhat normal teenager. But I know I will never be normal, I'm a Sohma. But I will try to throw it out. She is the only person who can help me do that.

I heard running footsteps behind me, coming fast too. I instinctively whipped around and took a fighting stance, but then I loosened up as I saw Tohru come running from the bushes. She cried out, "YUKI! YUKI! Wait! I had something to say to you."

Tohru's POV

"YUKI!" I yelled. My lungs wanted to collapse, but my feet kept on running towards him.

"Yes Ms. Honda, what is it that is so urgent?" He said with a worried look across his face. Once I reached him I fell on my knees, in the dry grass at his feet. Yuki quickly kneeled down in front of me and moved my hair out of my face. I had tears in my eyes, because I was in agonizing pain. The fall had hurt, and my sides were pinching my lungs. My hands were dry, and my clothes were dirty from falling into a trench before I had caught up to him.

"Ms. Honda, please don't cry, what is it?" He asked tenderly as he stroked my cheeks. I looked up at him, and just started sobbing. He scooted closer to me, and held my hand and just let me cry on his shoulder. His skin was so warm. I wanted to hold him, and him hold me. But why? Why, did he have to be cursed? I want to be with him for the rest of my life!

After maybe 15 minutes, I stopped crying and sniffling, and he took both of my hands and turned towards me.

"Now, what is it you wanted to say. I am here. Just talk, and I will listen." I felt another sob ball up in my throat but I swallowed it. I gained up my confidence, and then spat it out.

"Yuki...I love you. That's why I was crying. Because I know. I know we can never be together. Akito. He, He'll hurt you!" I sputtered.

"Tohru, don't worry about me getting hurt. If you want to be together, we can be. I know how to deal with Akito. But we just have to keep it quiet for now." he whispered to me. Then as if on cue, he leaned into me, and kissed my neck softly. "I, love you too." He whispered in my ear afterwards.

A/NOk, that's all for now. this chapter will be continued soon!


	3. The time of your life

A/NYeah yeah, I know my chapters are very short. But they are good right?!?!? lol well thanx to the reviewers!!! I love you all! Check out my other story that I am writing with my friend!! "The Fight shared author story" Its coming along!

Well REVIEW!!! Thanx yall

SpEcTaCuLaR Samantha that is

* * *

Yuki's POV

When I kissed her neck. It was heaven. I slowly moved my eyes to level with hers, our lips just an ant's breath away from each other. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she tensed up, but seconds after I felt the tension release, and she surrendered herself to me.  
I gave her a hungry, lonely glance and then closed my eyes and plunged into the kiss. I felt myself drift away from my body, as if I were standing behind a tree a few feet away, and watching the two teenagers in love show it. It was the perfect scene for a first kiss. Both were on their knees, grasping one another's hand as if it were a vital organ. That they would die without that person. His hand was on her shoulder, assuring her that he would always be there. I slowly drifted back to my body, as I felt her mouth open just a little bit, and I played along. Tohru's other hand that had been gripping her skirt moved up to my neck. She softly stroked my skin. Almost as if she was saying she wouldn't let me go. That is the softest part of skin on my body. She was playing with my collar and slowly we pulled away. Then we just sat there and gazed into each other's eyes until we heard Shigure in the distance calling for Tohru to come out of hiding and make lunch.

We walked to the backyard holding hands, but let go as soon as we reached the house. No one could know that we were together. Maybe Arisa Uotani, or Saki Hanajima, but they wouldn't tell anyone. If anyone in the Sohma family found out though...horrible, horrible things would happen. Not only would Akito probably go berserk on either me or Tohru (most likely Tohru; he's hated her since the beginning), but he would make Hatori erase her and her friend's memories.

Hatori already feels indebted to me for that one time in grade school when he had to erase all my classmates memories...I would hate to cause any more trouble. It is a very painful thing for him to do, with the whole Kana thing that happened. A/Nreview or message me if u need that background on that!!

Soon after I had been pondering all this in my room, the smell of miso, leeks, and salmon wafted up the stairs to my room. I walked down the stairs and accidentally tripped over Kyo's shoes. I fell head first down the stairs and once my butt hit the bottom stair my head fell one more step and thwacked the hard tile floor.

I saw Tohru come running behind Kyo from the kitchen with her apron still on right as I slumped over onto the floor.

"YUKI! Are you alright????" she said, but her voice was fading, and right before I went out I saw Kyo's eyes, they had looked right into mine. Very worriedly. Then he went to tend to the food still on the stove in the kitchen.

Tohru was spazzing out, and I felt my head being placed in her lap and an ice-pack where it had struck the floor. I tried to reach for her hand, but it was too late. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4The Kill

**A/N DISCLAIMER!! I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!** **I just love it! Thanx again to all the reviewers...here's yall's promised update!! Read and Review my darlings!! SpEcTaCuLaR ((Samantha that is))**

* * *

**Ch. 4 The kill**

"Come, break me down. Bury me, Bury me. I am finished with you, you, you!" - 30 Seconds to Mars

**Kyo's POV**

Darn rat gets all her attention and I am left here to tend to the food. Just like the klutz to time that perfectly. I have to admit though that I hope he is ok, I'm not completely cold hearted. I found that I actually do care for the guy a little bit...he's the one who keeps me alive I guess you could say. If I didn't have anything to fight for, I don't really know what I would do.

But I would still have something, moreso someone, to fight for if he were gone. Tohru, I would fight for her. Not only that but I would die for her. I would rather die than never see her beautiful face again. She brings out the other, more caring, side in me. She not only is the peacekeeper of all the inner demons I have, but the love of my life. Or at least I think so.

As I was placing the food in serving dishes and on our big serving plates, I heard Yuki-Kun come back from his fainting spell. Tohru squealed with delight, and while I was walking into the dining room I saw Yuki thank her and he did it. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. Instantly my jealousy kicked in, and I walked even faster into the room and slammed the food onto the table. Tohru gasped, and they both walked in, Yuki still holding the back of his head. I pretended I didn't see the move he just made on her, and sat and ate my salmon quietly. "Kyo-Kun, what was that slamming noise? Did you drop one of the dishes?" Tohru asked tentatively by seeing the angry mood I was in.  
"I wasn't too happy about having to finish fixing the food. I guess you could say I 'dropped' the things on the table." I said in a quick, hushed tone.  
"I am so sorry Kyo-Kun, I just was so worried about Yuki blacking out! But thank you so much for finishing this! It tastes wonderful!!" she said in her usually bouncy voice. Hearing her speak in that normal voice made my temper go back down, and I returned to planet normal.  
"Yes thank you Kyo-Kun, after that fall, this subsides the pain in my stomach"  
"Whatever." I replied and went to grab a rice ball when mine and Tohru's hands collided, grabbing the same one. I smiled at her and she blushed, but I gave it to her and went after the next one over. That was awesome. She makes me feel as if I am on top of the world, better even than how I felt up in the mountains with Shishou. "Kyo, you seem oddly polite today. Especially to Yuki, considering you are always rude because you always lose to him and a.." Shigure piped up at my lovestruck behavior. I interrupted him by grabbing the front of his kimono, and he surrendered.  
"OK OK! I GIVE UP, MIGHTY KYO!!" He sarcastically said.  
With a small sigh of disgust I grabbed another rice ball and walked angrily out of the room. I headed up to the roof. My place. I replayed the scene of Yuki kissing Tohru on the head, and right then, I remembered the expression on Tohru's face. She showed no sign of surprise. No signs of frightenedness, only pure contentment was there. I wondered, Does she really love him? I don't know if I could take it if they were together, much less watch them be together.

I finished eating my rice ball, and turned over onto my side. Not only was I bothered by leaving the two of them alone, (not really alone, they still had Shigure; but then again Shigure just eats and goes back to writing) but what really got to me is that Tohru didn't come up here to check on me. Usually when I storm off like that Tohru lets me cool down and then climbs up here herself. But it had almost been an hour up here, and all I heard was Shigure come outside to tell me to come inside and go to sleep. I ignored him. I won't go back inside unless she comes up here. I waited another hour, and nothing happened. I lost all hope in her and jumped down from the roof. Then, I ran. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran away. Away from the thoughts of her that raced through my mind, and away from Yuki. I couldn't stand it, I don't even know that they are or aren't together, but just the thought of it gets me jealous. It doesn't help that I waited for two hours up there and she didn't even think to come get me.

After about half an hour of running, I collapsed. I was in a dirty alley-way of the Sohma estate. So this is where my legs brought me, I thought. I rolled over, and I felt something catch my left wrist. I tried to grab my beads in time, but it was too late, they had slipped off my arm and the transformation took place. I screamed in agony, feeling all the pain I had felt emotionally in my lifetime coming back. What really was hurting me was the scene of him kissing her replaying in my mind, over and over.

I heard footsteps, and I screamed "GET AWAY! LEAVE ME HERE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" But the footsteps kept approaching. Then I saw a familiar face, it was Kazuma Sohma. Shishou! He can't see me! Not again! Not like this! But all he did was screw up his face against the stench, and bent over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Kyo, how did this happen?" He asked quietly as he picked up my bracelet out of the mud. I screamed again. But all he did was slip the beads onto my wrist again. I returned to myself, and he helped me up and we went to the dojo.


End file.
